


Dusty

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-18
Updated: 1997-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tries out an idea from Dr. Ruth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusty

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Dr. Ruth for this little tidbit. I was reading her book "Sex for Dummies" (from the Dummies series, ya know "DOS for Dummies", etc.) I got the idea for the item Blair uses from that book.

"Kinky is using a feather, perverted is using the whole chicken."

Jim moaned as Blair reached down and started stroking his erection, loving the feeling of his lover's hand on his body. He pulled Blair to him for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth, relishing the taste of his Blair. Suddenly, Blair pulled away from Jim and stopped his attention to Jim's cock. "I almost forgot, there's something I wanted to try on you, Jim."

Jim growled, thrusting his hips up, to try and get Blair to finish what he'd started. Then opened his eyes, almost glaring at Blair, "This is _not_ the time for one of your experiments, Blair, now come on!"

"Oh, Jim, I know you'll like it, please," Blair pleaded, using his best puppy dog eyes, knowing how hard it was for Jim to refuse him when he did that.

"Fine, just make it quick, darlin'," Jim sighed, giving in as usual.

"Close your eyes, lover, c'mon, close them!" Blair requested, as he got off the bed to go to his backpack to get what he wanted. He walked back to the bed, holding it behind his back, just in case Jim was peeking.

Jim laid there, thinking that one of these days, he was just going to up and kill the younger man, especially when he teased Jim like this. Jim's thoughts were interrupted by a feather- light, almost tickling sensation on the tops of his feet. At first, he thought it was his lover's hair, but then he realized that it was too concentrated, and too big around, circular, to be that. Keeping his eyes closed as Blair had directed, Jim opened his sense of smell to try and figure out what it was, as Blair stroked it up and down his legs, making Jim squirm. The first smell that he detected was the overwhelming scent of Blair's arousal, a smell that he loved, searching he smelled something else, a plastic smell, and chemical smell, with an almost organic scent underneath, that he couldn't quite identify. He tried his sense of touch, but found that while it felt vaguely familiar, he couldn't quite place it, especially with the distraction Blair was causing.

Jim moaned as Blair trailed it across his chest, lightly brushing his nipples--it was like sweet torture, such a faint touch but arousing nonetheless. Blair trailed it across Jim's abdomen, up and down a few times, making the older man growl.

When he felt the barest trace of it trail across his balls, Jim almost jumped off the bed, groaning deep in his throat, and he felt Blair move it up, lightly brushing it along the underside of his cock. Blair thoroughly stroked Jim's erection, all of it, several times, and he was gently flicking it over the head of Jim's cock, when he felt a strong hand in his hair. Gasping in surprise, Blair dropped his implement of torture, and looked up at Jim, whose eyes opened. Eyes that were filled with lust and need, Jim whispered hoarsely, "If you don't suck me into your mouth right now, Sandburg, I'll..." He never finished his threat, just trailed off into incoherent moaning as he felt the hot, wet heat of his lover's mouth engulf him.

Holding Blair's head still, Jim started thrusting into him, and came, hard, after only a few strokes, shooting his seed down the other man's throat. As Jim lay there, trying to recover, Blair slid up and kissed him, gently. "Liked that did we?" he asked slyly.

"What the fuck was that thing, Chief?" Jim asked, looking intently at his partner. Stretching to reach the thing where he'd dropped it on the floor, Blair proudly held it up for Jim to look at.

Jim looked at it, then looked back at Blair, and looked at it again. "A _feather duster_? You were using a _feather duster_ on me?"

Blair realized that he'd better run while he still had the chance, *Oh, shit, man, I am _so_ gonna pay for this one* he thought, as he jumped off the bed, heading for the stairs. "Oh, Jim, Dr. Ruth's book said it would be a turn on, man, I just had to try it. You liked it, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Chief. And when I catch you, you're going to find out just _how_ stimulating a feather duster can be!" Jim answered, as he grabbed the feather duster and pursued his lover down the stairs.


End file.
